Video tape cassettes are presently available in two popular sizes for two different video recorder systems. The cassettes are sold in rectangular boxes having an area for labeling the contents of the cassette.
It is obviously desirable to have an attractive storage case that will hold a number of cassettes so that the cassettes can be kept on display where they will be easily accessible for use. From a manufacturing and sales viewpoint it is desirable to have one storage case that can store either size of video cassette. The manufacturer then only needs to make and the seller only needs to stock one type of storage case for users of both video recorder systems.
No storage case that will accommodate both sizes of video cassettes is believed to be presently available.